excellent_adventures_rehabilitation_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
Appearance Vega is a generally small person for a staff member of Excellent Adventures. Being older than the Headmaster, herself, it is usually a surprise that she, out of all staff, is the Headmaster's assistant. She usually wears her hair either up in a (very) messy bun, or left undone and lazy in fashion. She wears black glasses that tend to hide the fact that she has blue eyes. Even though her hair and face is usually left half-done and hidden, her clothes are usually untouched and clean. She usually wears a loose blue and black button-up top with some black skinny jeans and black converse to top off the look. Even though some may mistake her for clean and proper, she is rarely seen without a bruise or cut somewhere on visible skin. Personality Having rarely appear in the public eye for any reason other than to assist the Headmaster, herself, it is reasonable that most staff and patients wouldn't know a thing about her. Though, the patients that have met her tell that she's sweet and understanding to them. It is also rumored that she is very caring towards staff and tends to spoil them when the Headmaster isn't around. Though these are just rumors. No one except for the Headmaster knows exactly how Vega acts and thinks. Staff has warned patients to not take her lightly and be on their toes when around her, because she will not think twice. If she is quick to judge you, it's generally a made decision on how thinks of you. This isn't the only thing that intimidates patients about her, however. She never skips a beat. Though you might mistake her for a care-free, clumsy yet sweet person, you will never see her falter or make a mistake. Though it's said that she's sweet, no one really knows why such an innocent girl has decided to work for such a destructive place. To add on top of the eerie aura she holds, along with the never wavering pace she keeps herself at, if a staff member or patient is seeking her out (for whatever reason) there is absolutely no chance that they will end up finding her. Where she resides within the EARC building itself, despite having an office of her own, has always remained unknown. A lot of times at meetings or if she is needed, she'll simply 'show up' without being seen leaving or entering a room. Background Just like for most staff, nothing is really known about Vega and nobody really wonders where she came from. She is simply said to have close ties to the Headmaster and a few of the staff that she favorites. No one really knows how she came to the facility or why, much less how she came to earn the title of 'Headmaster's Assistant.' None really want to question her, either, because they either never get the time to, or feel too intimidated to ask. Trivia * 90% of her time is spent on her computer. ** No one really knows what she's doing on there, but at the same time no one really wants to. * She is considered one of the most mysterious, yet vigilant and 'quick-on-their-feet' characters to come out of EARC besides the Headmaster, herself. * She is a regular at a little cafe in Avia appropriately titled "Flippin' Sweet."